The Cinderella Play
by Juliette4
Summary: A humorous, slightly different version of Cinderella in a play version.


Please note that I am not a famous playwrite, I have never acted professionally, although I hope to, so I don't know if this is in the proper format. Since I've told you all of this, you now have no right to complain. There may be grammatical errors, and I apologize.  
  
I did write this play all on my own, and my friends and I are actually putting it on. I hope you enjoy it. If you ever seriously consider acting this play out, let me know, I would love to know that someone used this play. Thank you! Please leave a review!  
  
Juliette4  
  
The Cinderella Play  
  
Act One, Scene One  
  
Setting: Prince Steven and his chief advisor are sitting in a room, talking.  
  
Prince: Forget it Jameson, I'm not going to the ball, and you can tell my parents so. as an after thought: Besides, I can't dance.  
  
Enter: King and Queen.  
  
Queen: Oh Stevie dear, it is time for your tea!  
  
Jameson bows  
  
Jameson: Your Highness, Prince Steven refuses to go to the royal ball. He says he can't dance.  
  
Queen: outraged: Don't be ridiculous! Steven, you will go to the ball. And don't give me that old 'I can't dance' nonsense. You can square dance.  
  
King: Yes, yes, you must go. Examines nails.  
  
Prince groans  
  
Prince: Mother, you don't understand how I feel about this. Would you just listen?  
  
Queen: Steven, I feel this ball will be good for you! You spend far to much time buried in your books. You know, your Father and I met at a ball.  
  
King looks up  
  
King: We did?  
  
Queen kicks King  
  
Queen: Yes! Yes, we did! Don't you remember?  
  
Queen gives King a meaningful look  
  
King's eyes widen  
  
King: Oh yes, quite so.  
  
Prince gives his parents a doubtful look, then shakes his head  
  
Prince: So what? That was you two. I'm different.  
  
Queen smiles  
  
Queen: Yes, well we'll talk about this later. Have some tea.  
  
End of Scene One  
  
Act One, Scene Two  
  
Setting: Cinderella is whirling around humming and dusting.  
  
Enter: Stepmother  
  
Stepmother: Cinderella what are you doing? Stop fooling around!  
  
Cinderella stops whirling  
  
Cinderella: Yes Stepmother.  
  
Stepmother: You are such an impudent girl! When your Father died, I promised him I'd take good care of you, and I have. What do I get in return? A stupid girl who can't even do her chores respectfully!  
  
Cinderella: Anastacia and Jezebel don't have any chores to do.  
  
Stepmother: Never you mind what Anastacia and Jezebel do! If you don't get on with your chores I'll take a stick to you!  
  
Exit: Stepmother  
  
Cinderella: mimicking stepmother: Cinderella, do this, Cinderella do that. I'm not a daughter, I'm a slave! I do all of my chores, and what do I get in return? Moldy bread and cold leek soup for supper! Somehow I don't think this was what Father meant.  
  
End of Scene Two  
  
Act One, Scene Three  
  
Setting: Cinderella and friend Marie are walking outdoors, Cinderella has a basket on her arm.  
  
Cinderella: I'm so glad you could meet me today, Marie. I had to get out of the house. I get so aggravated with my family sometimes.  
  
Marie: Why do you let them treat you like that?  
  
Cinderella: If I don't do what I'm told or act rebellious, I don't get any supper.  
  
Marie: Then why don't you run away? The way they treat you is simply horrible!  
  
Cinderella: Where would I go? She sighs. No, it's just better to stay where I am. At least I get a warm bed at night, and clothing and food.  
  
Marie pats Cinderella on the shoulder  
  
Marie: It's all right, 'Rella. Someday you'll get out of that place. She pauses. Did I tell you I saw John yesterday? She looks extremely happy  
  
Cinderella: Really? She sighs again. I wish I had someone like that to love me, the way you do. If I had someone to be with, then life wouldn't seem so terrible.  
  
Marie: Oh, dear, I've made you unhappy again. Tell me about your dream man. What does he look like?  
  
Cinderella: smiling: He doesn't look like anything. I don't care what he looks like. But I imagine that he's starving for love, just like me, and that we would fit together well. I imagine that he's very affectionate and loving. He's smart too though. And we both love to read and learn things. I don't like to imagine too much though. I start thinking of my Father.  
  
Marie: Why?  
  
Cinderella: Because I think Father would want the best possible man for me. I don't think Stepmother could care less.  
  
Marie: That's horrible. It should be against the law for her to treat you the way she does, as if you're a servant.  
  
Cinderella: It is. Just no one knows. She doesn't treat me in public like she does at home.  
  
Cinderella puts an arm around Marie  
  
Cinderella: Don't worry about me. I'll be all right. Tell me about your evening with John!  
  
End of Act Three  
  
Act One, Scene Four  
  
Setting: Prince and Jameson are taking a walk outside.  
  
Prince: They've always been this way, Jameson. Not that I really remember them. They were always too busy to hang around me much when I was young.  
  
Jameson: Your parents do love you, your Highness.  
  
Prince: sighing: I know, but they just won't let me be myself! I like spending all of my time buried in my books. They didn't even consider asking me if I was ready to get married.  
  
Jameson: They only want what's best for you, your Highness.  
  
Prince: Oh, don't give me that Jameson! That's not the point. The point is I need my freedom. You're not a Prince, you wouldn't understand.  
  
Jameson: Yes, your Highness.  
  
Prince: sadly: You don't know how many times I cried myself to sleep when I was little, wishing they were there. I remember one time in particular. I was afraid of a thunderstorm. No one was there to comfort me, but my nurse.  
  
Jameson: Your Highness, if I may be so bold to say so, you weren't the best child. You were quite defiant.  
  
Prince: laughing: I know. I love my parents, I really do. We've become a lot closer over the past few years. I just wish they wouldn't push me so hard when I'm not ready. I'll tell you a secret though, Jameson. I've always dreampt of the right girl.  
  
Jameson trips over root  
  
Jameson: Really, your Highness?  
  
Prince: Yes. I imagine I meet her by accident though, not at a ball. You can't just make your future. You can only strive to get what you want.  
  
Jameson: Of course your Highness. But perhaps you may find your ahem, 'dream woman' at the ball. Stranger things have happened you know.  
  
Prince: I suppose you're right. Let's go inside, I've got a good book waiting in my study.  
  
Jameson: Yes, your Highness, you go ahead, I was given directions by your Mother to announce the ball in town today.  
  
Prince: Goodbye then.  
  
Exit: Jameson  
  
Exit: Prince  
  
End of Scene Four, End of Act One  
  
Act Two, Scene One  
  
Setting: Cinderella, two stepsisters and stepmother are in town square, shopping. Cinderella is carrying a large amount of packages; the stepsisters and stepmother are empty handed.  
  
Anastasia: Oh Mother, I just love this dress! Doesn't it look good on me? Does it make my butt look big?  
  
Jezebel: Don't be ridiculous, Anastasia, that dress looks awful on you. And of course it makes your butt look big; you have big butt!  
  
Mother: Girls, girls! Please, I am trying to decide whether I should get this hat, or this hat. Indicates two hats.  
  
Jezebel: rolling eyes: You two are despicable! turns back to display of dresses: I am the only normal one in this family.  
  
Trumpeting outside shop draws attention of sisters, Cinderella, and stepmother  
  
Mother looks outside  
  
Mother: What on earth is all that noise? It's breaking my concentration!  
  
She shoves Cinderella, who is standing by the door, aside  
  
Mother: Get out of the way Cinderella!  
  
Jezebel: Yes, get out of the way Cinderella! Haughtily pushes Cinderella again.  
  
Cinderella falls, dropping packages everywhere  
  
Anastasia sweeps past, ignoring Cinderella  
  
Cinderella: muttering: Witches.  
  
Sisters and mother stand outside, and look on, as Jameson stands in the middle of the square, shouting  
  
Jameson: Attention everyone! The King and Queen are giving a royal ball, and everyone is invited!  
  
Sisters squeal  
  
Mother: Be quiet!  
  
Jameson: At this ball, the Prince, Prince Steven, will choose his bride! That bride could be you!  
  
Sisters squeal again  
  
Mother: Be quiet, I'm trying to listen!  
  
Jameson: The ball takes place in three days, August 17th! It begins at 6:00 at the King's palace! Good day!  
  
Exit: Jameson, tripping  
  
Sisters squeal again and dance around  
  
Together: We're going to a ball, we're going to a ball!  
  
Mother: stopping them: Yes, yes, but you must buy some new dresses! And you need to perfect your manners. Anastasia, you laugh like a donkey, and your butt is too big. Jezebel, you smile as if you're in pain, and you have greasy hair.  
  
Sisters look offended  
  
Mother: Now let's go!  
  
They reenter shop  
  
Cinderella is on floor, stacking up packages. She looks up when they enter  
  
Mother: Cinderella, you stupid girl! We can't trust you with anything! Get up! We're going to a ball, and you have to carry the dresses. Now!  
  
Exit, mother and two stepsisters  
  
Cinderella: whispering: A ball. louder: Wow, we're going to a ball!  
  
She gathers packages in her arms  
  
Exit, Cinderella  
  
End of Scene One  
  
Act Two, Scene Two  
  
Setting: Prince is sitting in study reading a book.  
  
Enter: King  
  
King: Son, can I talk to you?  
  
Prince closes book  
  
Prince: Of course Father. What is it?  
  
King sits down  
  
King: Son, I know you don't really want to go to this ball, but your Mother is determined to have you find a wife. Now listen to me before you say anything. I've managed to convince her that if you don't find a wife at the ball, then she will leave you alone to find your wife your own way, How does that sound?  
  
Prince: You mean it? If I don't find a wife at the ball then you'll both leave me alone?  
  
King nods  
  
Prince: Thank you! I've got to go tell Jameson!  
  
Exit: Prince  
  
End of Scene Two  
  
Act Two, Scene Three  
  
Setting: Cinderella, Stepmother, and Jezebel are in kitchen.  
  
Jezebel: Cinderella, stir this soup!  
  
Mother: It's too thin; add some flour. Now!  
  
Cinderella reaches for flour, Jezebel bumps into Cinderella, knocking flour all over  
  
Mother: Look at this mess! Clean it up at once!  
  
Cinderella: But I didn't do anything, Jezebel bumped into me!  
  
Jezebel: I did not! Mother, look, she spilled flour on my new dress!  
  
Mother: Well I told you not to wear that new dress. Now Cinderella.For punishment you have to do all of the laundry.  
  
Cinderella: But I.  
  
Mother: No buts just do it. Do you hear me? Now!  
  
Exit Mother  
  
Exit Jezebel  
  
Cinderella: But I do all of the laundry anyway.  
  
Enter Jezebel  
  
Jezebel: Oh and by the-haven't you finished cleaning that up yet?  
  
Cinderella: sarcastically: No, I haven't had the time.  
  
Jezebel: Well hurry up, I need you to press my dress.  
  
Cinderella: Why don't you do it? Covers mouth quickly  
  
Jezebel's mouth drops open  
  
Jezebel: I'm telling Mother! Mother!  
  
Enter Anastasia  
  
Anastasia: Mother's in the garden, what's going on now?  
  
Jezebel: This little wench spilled flour on me! She hasn't cleaned it up, and now she's talking back. She's also supposed to be doing the laundry.  
  
Anastasia: rolling eyes: Oh please Jezebel; you probably spilled the flour on yourself. And it's not like it's red wine or anything. Flour won't stain you know. turning to Cinderella: Oh, Cinderella, my petticoats are upstairs in the closet. Please check and make sure that they are all neatly folded; The shopkeeper put them in the packages wrong.  
  
Cinderella: Yes Miss Anastasia.  
  
Exit: Jezebel, sneering  
  
Exit: Anastacia  
  
Cinderella sits in kitchen chair and sighs  
  
She is holding a washcloth and she throws it across the room  
  
Cinderella: Why me? Why do I have to be plagued with living with these people? Father would think I deserved more than this. So why haven't I gotten it?  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
Act Two, Scene Four  
  
Setting: Prince is sitting in room with Queen. Queen is sewing, Prince is reading.  
  
Enter: Jameson  
  
Jameson bows to Queen, then to Prince  
  
Jameson: Your Highness, a letter has just arrived for you.  
  
Prince: Who is it from?  
  
Jameson: A young lady by the name of...  
  
Jameson drops envelope, picks it up and looks at it  
  
Jameson: Olga Patroski.  
  
Prince: taking the letter: Thank you, Jameson.  
  
Jameson bows  
  
Prince opens the letter and reads it  
  
Queen: Read it out loud to me, Steven.  
  
Prince: 'Dear sir, I wished to tell you that I will be coming to your ball in two days, and I will be very happy to see you there. If I may say so, your Highness...'  
  
Prince stops  
  
Queen: looking up: Well?  
  
Prince: 'I think you are very handsome, and I would be very happy to be your wife. I can cook and sew, and my family is rich enough for you. (I think.) Your new friend, Olga Patroski.'  
  
Jameson hides a smile behind his hand  
  
Queen: Well there you go, Steven, you already have ladies lining up wanting to marry you.  
  
Queen winks at Prince  
  
Queen: Besides, you are very handsome. I don't know why you are so afraid.  
  
Prince: I'm not afraid Mother, I'm disgusted.  
  
Prince rolls eyes  
  
Prince: I'm handsome. What a ninny pinny.  
  
Prince goes back to his book, and the Queen sighs  
  
End of Scene Four, End of Act Two  
  
Act Three, Scene One  
  
Setting: Stepmother, Anastasia, and Jezebel are in bedroom looking at the dresses lying out on the bed.  
  
Enter: Cinderella, carrying basket of laundry  
  
Cinderella: Here's the laundry.  
  
No one hears her  
  
Cinderella: louder: Here's the laundry.  
  
Jezebel: I think the skirt's too big. Holds up a dress.  
  
Cinderella: Actually, I think.  
  
Mother: Nonsense. I think the skirt is divine.  
  
Cinderella: I think it's too.  
  
Anastasia: looking up: Yes, what is it Cinderella?  
  
Cinderella: Here's the laundry.  
  
Mother: Yes, you may leave. Oh, and scrub the kitchen floor, it's positively filthy.  
  
Cinderella: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Exit: Cinderella  
  
Jezebel: putting down the dress: Did you hear that ignoramus trying to put her two cents worth in? What does she know about dresses and clothes?  
  
Anastasia: Probably a lot, as she's had to dress you enough times!  
  
Jezebel: narrowing eyes: Are you taking her side?  
  
Anastasia: Yes, seeing as how she waits on you as if you were a little child instead of a grown woman!  
  
Mother tries to interrupt  
  
Jezebel: She doesn't wait on me that often!  
  
Anastasia: Yes she does, you probably can't even dress yourself!  
  
Jezebel: I can so dress myself!  
  
Mother tries to interrupt again  
  
Anastasia: No you can't. You're such a baby.  
  
Jezebel: You're a baby by arguing about my being a baby! Baby! Sticks tongue out  
  
Mother: stepping between the two: Now that is enough. Anastasia I don't know what's gotten into your head, Cinderella probably couldn't even dress herself before we taught her. Now no matter what she may have had to say about the dress it wouldn't have made any difference because I wouldn't have listened to her.  
  
Jezebel looks smug  
  
Anastasia looks frustrated  
  
Enter: Cinderella  
  
Mother: What do you want?  
  
Cinderella: I wonder.if I might have some money.  
  
Mother: laughing: what on earth do you want money for?  
  
Cinderella: I'm going into town today to buy bread, and I was wondering if I might have a bit of money to buy a dress. Please.  
  
Mother: What do you want a dress for?  
  
Cinderella: For the ball of course.  
  
Mother and Jezebel burst out laughing  
  
Jezebel: breathless: you think you're going to the ball? laughing again: I don't think so.  
  
Mother: Cinderella, I'm only letting my daughters go to the ball.  
  
Cinderella: beginning to cry: But I'm your daughter too!  
  
Cinderella runs out of the room  
  
Mother: sighing: Now, where were we? Oh yes, you two need to get dressed for the ball. The carriage will be here in 15 minutes.  
  
Exit: Mother  
  
End of Scene One  
  
Act Three, Scene Two  
  
Setting: Prince Steven, and Jameson are together; Jameson is helping the prince dress for the ball.  
  
Prince: My parents don't understand, Jameson, I can't just marry any old maid!  
  
Jameson: Why not, your highness?  
  
Prince: rolling eyes: Because, I want to marry someone who's not a ditz! We'll end up, getting married, then divorcing a week later! I don't want that!  
  
Jameson: straightening the Prince's jacket: Have you told your parents how you feel?  
  
Prince: Of course not. They wouldn't agree with me, as they never do. My mother would end up saying something like the Kingdom is more important then true love.  
  
Jameson: Is it, your Highness?  
  
Prince: Not the way my Mother is implying. She thinks that producing an heir is more important than anything. And true love is more important than producing an heir, yes! When I become King, if I don't have a son, I can choose anyone I like to be my successor to the throne! And if I do have a son, I will never, ever make him go to a ball!  
  
Exit: Prince  
  
Exit: Jameson trips on way out  
  
End of Scene Two  
  
Act Three, Scene Three  
  
Setting: Cinderella is in Kitchen, scrubbing the stove.  
  
Enter: Mother, Jezebel, and Anastasia  
  
Mother: We're leaving now Cinderella. Make sure you do all of the chores I gave you. There's a list taped to the back of the bathroom door.  
  
She turns to leave  
  
Jezebel: Have fun Cinderella. Laughs and leaves behind her Mother  
  
Anastasia walks over to Cinderella and silently presses a coin into her hand before she exits  
  
Cinderella looks at the coin before sinking into a chair and bursting into tears  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
Act Three, Scene Four  
  
Setting: Cinderella is in same place as Scene three, sitting in a chair crying.  
  
Enter: Fairy godmother  
  
FG: Cinderella. Cinderella!  
  
Cinderella looks up and gasps  
  
Cinderella: Ah! Who are you?  
  
FG: Um.You can call me Dory.  
  
Cinderella: What do you want?  
  
Dory: Its not what I want that matters, it's what you want. You want to go to that ball, don't you?  
  
Cinderella: nodding: Yes, yes I do. dreamily: I've always wanted to go to a ball.  
  
Dory: Well, I am your Fairy godmother, and I am here to help you go to the ball.  
  
Cinderella stares at Dory  
  
Cinderella: Don't joke around like that! It isn't funny. I really do want to go, and I can't.  
  
Dory sighs  
  
Dory: That's the problem with being a Fairy godmother. No one ever believes you're real.  
  
Cinderella: Well if you're real, then prove it.  
  
Dory: sighing: You have a coin in your hand, right?  
  
Cinderella nods  
  
Dory: Show it to me.  
  
Cinderella opens her hand  
  
Dory: Close your hand.  
  
Cinderella closes her hand  
  
Dory closes her eyes and wiggles her fingers at Cinderella's closed hand, then opens her eyes  
  
Dory: There, now open your hand.  
  
Cinderella opens her hand, it is empty  
  
Cinderella: The coin! It's gone!  
  
Dory: smiling: Here it is.  
  
She hands Cinderella the coin  
  
Cinderella: Ok, so you're my Fairy godmother. How will you get me to the ball?  
  
Dory: That is quite easy. All you have to do is tell me what you need.  
  
Cinderella: I need a dress, and a carriage....Oh but I can't go!  
  
Dory: Why not?  
  
Cinderella: Stepmother gave me some chores to do, and if I go to the ball I'll never get them done-then I'll be in trouble!  
  
Dory: rolling eyes: I'm a Fairy godmother, aren't I? I can do anything. When you get back from the ball, your chores will be done, don't worry. Why do you want to go to this ball so much anyways?  
  
Cinderella: Well, I imagined myself looking so beautiful, that I was prettier than Anastacia and Jezebel. I know it's wrong to want to be better than someone else, but I can't help it. I suppose I would live if I could be at least as beautiful as Anastacia and Jezebel. I imagine that the Prince sees me, and he's just like the man I've always wanted. He'd see me, and fall in love with me, and I would be so happy!  
  
Dory: You want the Prince to fall in love with you, because you're beautiful?  
  
Cinderella: Oh no, I want him to fall in love with me, because, because I have good qualities, like kindness, and forgiveness, and patience, and because we would be so good together.  
  
She looks at Dory  
  
Cinderella: Is there any way to get those good qualities, Dory?  
  
Dory: My dear, you already have much kindness and forgiveness and patience in your heart, You just need to assert them more. Everyone has good qualities in them, but not everyone uses them. But you, my dear, you have those good qualities and much more, and you use them well.  
  
Cinderella: Oh thank you, Dory.  
  
Cinderella stand up and hugs Dory  
  
Dory: Now, to get you ready for that ball. In a few minutes you will be dressed as grand as ever, and there will be a carriage waiting outside to take you to the ball. There is one thing about Fairy magic though. It only lasts till midnight, then it disappears. So at exactly midnight, your dress, and jewelry and carriage will disappear, and you will be back in your old torn rags, and will have no way to get home. Understood?  
  
Cinderella: Yes, yes of course!  
  
Dory: Good bye then. I will visit again soon!  
  
Exit: Dory  
  
Cinderella twirls around the room  
  
Cinderella: I'm going to a ball!  
  
End of Scene Four  
  
Act Three, Scene Five  
  
Setting: Cinderella is in the middle of the room clad in beautiful clothes.  
  
Cinderella looks down at herself  
  
Cinderella: I can hardly believe it! I'm beautiful!  
  
She looks at the clock on the wall  
  
Cinderella: It's getting late. I 'd better get on my way. Oh I'm so excited!  
  
Cinderella runs towards the door than stops. She lifts up the hem of her dress to reveal beautiful shoes  
  
Cinderella: Oh, what beautiful shoes! I'd better not run in these, I might hurt myself! They feel so comfortable! They fit so much better than my old shoes did. They almost feel as if they were molded to my feet!  
  
She heads towards the door again, then stops  
  
Cinderella: It's almost like a fairy tale come true!  
  
Exit: Cinderella  
  
End of Scene Five, End of Act Three  
  
Act Four, Scene One  
  
Setting: Prince is sitting in ballroom with King and Queen.  
  
Queen: Oh this ball is going to be so nice, don't you think so Steven?  
  
Prince: tiredly: Yes, Mother.  
  
Queen: I'm sure you'll find a wonderful wife here. I can almost envision it! How on earth will you be able to choose?  
  
King: Bertha, leave him alone.  
  
Queen: But Herbert!  
  
King: I said leave him alone. Steven, why don't you go get yourself something to drink before the guests start arriving, hmm?  
  
Prince: sighing: Yes Father.  
  
Prince stands up and starts to walk away, then stops and turns around  
  
Prince: And Mother, I'll be able to choose, because my heart will tell me when it's the one.  
  
Prince walks away  
  
Queen: Well! He didn't have to get so touchy, now did he?  
  
King rolls his eyes  
  
End of Scene One  
  
Act Four, Scene Two  
  
Setting: Jameson is standing by a table with a glass of wine in his hand.  
  
Enter: Prince  
  
Jameson: Having fun, your Highness?  
  
Prince: Very funny, Jameson. Although I think I'm having more fun now, then I will when the guests start to arrive.  
  
Jameson: Oh, you will be wonderful, your Highness. They already think you are.  
  
Prince: That, unfortunately, is the problem. I want people to like me for who I am, not because I am rich and powerful.  
  
Jameson: And handsome, your Highness, don't forget that.  
  
Prince: rolling eyes: Oh no, I couldn't forget that.  
  
Jameson: Oh, your Highness, people are starting to arrive. I will leave you now.  
  
Exit: Jameson  
  
Jameson trips and falls on his way out and you hear Jameson's voice  
  
Jameson: I'm ok!  
  
Prince: sighing: I knew he was going to do that sooner or later.  
  
Exit: Prince  
  
End of Scene Two  
  
Act Four, Scene Three  
  
Setting: Prince is standing alone.  
  
Enter: Jezebel, Anastacia, and Stepmother  
  
Jezebel runs over to Prince  
  
Jezebel: Oh, your Highness!  
  
Jezebel kisses Prince's hand  
  
Prince: laughing weakly: Madam.  
  
Prince bows  
  
Jezebel smiles  
  
Prince: concerned: Is something wrong, Madam?  
  
Jezebel quickly stops smiling  
  
Jezebel: No of course not your majesty!  
  
Prince: That's my Father. You may call me Steven if you wish.  
  
Jezebel: laughing falsely: Of course your Highness. Shall we dance?  
  
Prince: smiling weakly: Of course.  
  
Prince waves to orchestra  
  
Waltz plays  
  
Prince and Jezebel start dancing, Jezebel keeps stepping on the Prince's toes  
  
Prince and Jezebel stop dancing  
  
Prince bows to Jezebel  
  
Prince: 'Twas a lovely dance Madam.  
  
Prince nods to Jezebel  
  
Jezebel smiles dreamily at Prince  
  
Stepmother pushes Anastacia forward  
  
Stepmother: Go dance with him! to herself: I am determined to make this family rich.  
  
Anastasia looks scared  
  
Anastasia: Mother, I don't feel so good.  
  
Stepmother: Don't be ridiculous Anastasia, do you want to marry the Prince or not?  
  
Anastasia: Um...Yes? Yes, I do, but I'm so nervous!  
  
Stepmother: rolling eyes: Fine, let's hope Jezebel gets another chance to dance with him then.  
  
Anastasia: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Exit: Anastasia, running out covering her mouth  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
Act Four, Scene Four  
  
Setting: King and Queen are sitting together looking at Prince. (You do not see the Prince in this scene)  
  
Queen: Oh, he looks so handsome. Don't you agree dear?  
  
King: Yes.  
  
Queen: And he's so polite!  
  
King: And that's hard to believe especially since he doesn't want to be here or care about any of those young ladies.  
  
Queen: What do you mean?  
  
King: What do I mean? Can't you see it with your own eyes!? It's obvious he isn't enjoying himself!  
  
Queen: He looks like he's enjoying himself to me.  
  
King: Look closer. Open your eyes for once, Bertha.  
  
Queen: Alright, fine.  
  
Queen looks at the Prince closely  
  
Queen gasps  
  
Queen: Oh, Herbert, you're right! He's not happy at all!  
  
King: He's only going through with this for you, my dear. He wants to make you happy. I do have a confession to make though.  
  
Queen: Yes?  
  
King: I told the Prince that if he went through with this ball you would leave him alone about finding a wife.  
  
Queen: indignantly: I said no such thing!  
  
King: Bertha...  
  
He gives her a Look  
  
King: Who is the ruler here, you or me?  
  
Queen sighs  
  
Queen: I suppose you're right. I need to let him be himself. I just love him so much. I only want what's best for him.  
  
King: Yes I know, but perhaps he needs to find out himself what's best for him, hmm?  
  
Queen nods  
  
King and Queen smile at each other  
  
End of Scene Four  
  
Act Four, Scene Five  
  
Setting: Stepmother is standing alone holding a glass of wine.  
  
Enter: Dory, right behind Stepmother  
  
Stepmother sighs and goes to take a drink  
  
Dory wiggles her fingers and the Stepmother's drink gets shoved into her, spilling wine all over her face  
  
Stepmother: Ugh! I'm so nervous I'm making a fool of myself!  
  
Dory: quietly: She makes a fool of herself even when she's not nervous.  
  
Stepmother steps forward and grabs the Prince's arm  
  
Prince jumps  
  
Stepmother: Oh your Highness, aren't those two girls simply lovely!?  
  
Prince: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Stepmother giggles  
  
Stepmother: Well I'm glad you think so! Anastacia there can cook and clean like nothing you've ever seen. And Jezebel! Jezebel can sing and dance! Don't you want to marry one?  
  
Prince: I don't know either of them very well.  
  
Stepmother: So? That's what marriage is for! You'll learn to love them!  
  
Prince: angrily: Well I'm very sorry, but I don't do it that way.  
  
Exit: Prince  
  
Stepmother stares after Prince  
  
Stepmother: Well I never!  
  
End of Scene Five, End of Act Four  
  
Act Five, Scene One  
  
Setting: Prince is dancing with Jezebel, Jezebel is chattering on, Prince looks very bored.  
  
Queen runs up to Prince and grabs his arm  
  
Queen: Pardon me, young lady.  
  
Queen drags Prince away from Jezebel  
  
Queen: Steven, I was just outside in the gardens when I saw the most beautiful girl arrive! You must dance with her.  
  
Steven: whiny: Mother...  
  
Queen: Mother nothing! Steven...alright, fine. If you don't want to dance with her, then you don't have to. I'm sorry.  
  
Prince looks surprised  
  
Voice: gasping: Oh look, she's beautiful!  
  
Prince and Queen turn and look  
  
Enter: Cinderella  
  
Prince's eyes widen  
  
Cinderella stops and looks up and smiles  
  
Prince steps over to her and bows  
  
Prince: My Lady.  
  
Prince kisses Cinderella's hand  
  
Prince looks up into Cinderella's eyes and smiles  
  
Prince: I'm Prince Steven. What is your name?  
  
Cinderella looks at her feet then back at the Prince  
  
Cinderella: I can't tell you my real name, your Highness,  
  
Cinderella curtsies prettily  
  
Cinderella: But you may call me Cindy.  
  
Prince smiles  
  
Prince: Very well then, Cindy. You may call me Steven.  
  
Cinderella smiles and nods  
  
Cinderella: Of course, Steven.  
  
Prince: Would you like something to drink?  
  
Cinderella shakes her head  
  
Cinderella: Not at the moment, thank you.  
  
Prince: Well, tell me a little bit about yourself.  
  
Cinderella: Well, I live on the edge of town, I'm 19 years old, my best friend is Marie, I love to read, and write, and sing, I love animals and children, my favorite color is pale yellow, my favorite drink is apple cider, my favorite food is fresh baked bread, my favorite animal is a lamb. Is that enough information?  
  
Prince looks stunned  
  
Cinderella looks embarressed  
  
Cinderella: Oh, dear, I've talked to much. I'm sorry.  
  
Prince: Oh no, don't worry about it. I'm just stunned because you seem more...well, intellectual then most girls.  
  
Cinderella smiles  
  
Cinderella: Well I try not to act silly.  
  
Prince: You didn't tell me anything about your family though.  
  
Cinderella: Well, I...my family isn't very interesting. Don't you have anything to say about yourself?  
  
Prince: smiling: Well, let's see. I live here, in this very castle, obviously. I'm 21 years old, my best friend is my chief advisor, Jameson, I love to read, and write, and discuss things, I love animals and children too, my favorite color is dark green, my favorite drink is fresh, clear, water, my favorite food is clam chowder, and my favorite animals are horses, especially my horse, Liberty. So you see, we have a lot in common. We both like to read and write for example.  
  
Cinderella: What sort of things do you like to read?  
  
Prince: Anything I can get my hands on. I think almost all books are interesting. What about you?  
  
Cinderella: I like adventure stories, and mysteries, and romantic things, like Shakespeare.  
  
Prince: And what do you like to write?  
  
Cinderella: Stories, and some poetry. I'm afraid I'm not very good at writing poetry though.  
  
Cinderella laughs  
  
Waltz starts  
  
Prince: Would you like to dance?  
  
Cinderella: smiling: Of course.  
  
Prince holds out his arm and they start dancing, they twirl around looking into each others eyes as they dance  
  
End of Scene One  
  
Act Five, Scene Two  
  
Setting: Anastacia and Jezebel are sitting together, watching Cinderella and Prince dance. (You do not see Cinderella or the Prince in this scene.)  
  
Jezebel: Look at the Prince. Who does he think he is, dancing with that ugly girl? He's giving himself a bad name!  
  
Anastacia: I think she's beautiful. I wonder what her name is?  
  
Jezebel: Who cares? Stupid girl, stealing our prince away from us.  
  
Anastacia: Oh, I don't think we had much of a chance with him anyways Jezebel. You know something interesting? I have this strange feeling that I've seen that girl somewhere before.  
  
Jezebel: snorting: Yeah, right.  
  
Anastacia: No really! Look again. Are you sure that you don't recognize her?  
  
Jezebel looks at Cinderella  
  
Jezebel: You're right. She does look a little familiar.  
  
Enter: Stepmother  
  
Stepmother: What are you girls talking about?  
  
Jezebel: You know that pretty girl the prince is dancing with?  
  
Stepmother: Yes....  
  
Jezebel: Doesn't she looks familiar?  
  
Stepmother studies Cinderella  
  
Stepmother: Hmm....I'll go check it out.  
  
Exit: Stepmother  
  
Anastacia: You could have just left it alone, Jezebel. Now Mother is going to go pry into matters that are none of her business.  
  
Jezebel: sticking tongue out: Oh be quiet, you old prude. I want to know too. So there.  
  
Anastacia rolls her eyes  
  
Anastacia: You know what Jezebel? Sometimes you and Mother disgust me.  
  
Exit: Anastacia  
  
End of Scene Two  
  
Act Five, Scene Three  
  
Setting: Queen is standing alone, watching the Prince.  
  
Enter: Stepmother  
  
Stepmother: Hello!  
  
Queen: nodding head: Hello.  
  
Stepmother: I'm not one to gossip, but do you know who that girl the Prince is dancing with is? I can't help but think I've seen her somewhere before.  
  
Queen: politely: I don't know, but one of the guests told me she'd said her name was Cindy, but no one knows anything else about her. My son seems quite taken with her though.  
  
Stepmother: Well, you'd better tell your son to watch what mistakes he makes.  
  
Exit: Stepmother  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
Act Five, Scene Four  
  
Setting: Prince and Cinderella are dancing.  
  
Music stops, and they stop dancing  
  
Prince bows to Cinderella, and Cinderella curtsies  
  
Prince: You dance beautifully, My Lady.  
  
Cinderella looks at her feet  
  
Cinderella: Thank you.  
  
Prince: I really mean that. Would you like something to drink now?  
  
Cinderella: Oh, all right. I am a little thirsty after that last dance.  
  
Cinderella and Prince walk over to a small table laden with drinks  
  
Prince pours Cinderella a cup of drink and hands it to her, he watches her as she drinks it  
  
Cinderella finishes her drink and smiles at the Prince  
  
Cinderella: That was delicious. Thank you.  
  
Prince: You're quite welcome. Would you like to go sit down for a while?  
  
Cinderella: All right.  
  
Cinderella and the Prince walk over to two chairs and sit down  
  
Cinderella: So what are you looking for in a wife?  
  
Prince: I'm looking for a friend first, before I look for the wife. My parents are the ones who really wanted me to find a wife.  
  
Cinderella: Well, in that case, you have found one.  
  
She smiles  
  
Cinderella: A friend I mean.  
  
Prince: Did you come to this ball because you wanted to, or because your parents made you?  
  
Cinderella: I came all on my own, my family didn't even know I came.  
  
Prince: Why not?  
  
Cinderella: bowing head: I didn't want them to know. Please don't ask me why not, I can't tell you.  
  
Prince: I won't then. Don't worry. I don't mean to pry, it's just you're so interesting.  
  
Music begins to play  
  
Prince: Would you like to dance again?  
  
Cinderella: Of course, I'm glad that this is a slower song.  
  
Prince smiles  
  
Prince: Me too.  
  
Prince and Cinderella get up and begin to dance again  
  
After dance ends, clock begins to chime twelve  
  
Cinderella gasps  
  
Cinderella: Oh no!  
  
Prince: What is it?  
  
Cinderella: I must go, I'm sorry!  
  
Prince: No, please don't go!  
  
Cinderella: I really must go, I'm very sorry, goodbye!  
  
Cinderella curtsies quickly and runs as fast as she can towards the exit  
  
After she goes out the door, her hair comes undone, and falls around her face  
  
Stepmother is watching her run and sees her for who she is  
  
Her eyes widen  
  
Stepmother: Cinderella!  
  
Exit: Stepmother  
  
Exit: Cinderella, dropping a shoe as she goes  
  
Enter: Prince  
  
Prince: Where did she go? Cindy? Cindy! I must find her!  
  
He sees Cinderella's shoe  
  
Prince: Cindy!  
  
He picks up her shoe  
  
Prince: This is hers! I'll try it on every girl on the edge of town to see who it fits, and if it doesn't fit anyone than I will try the whole town! I must find her!  
  
Exit: Prince, re-entering back into the ballroom  
  
End of Scene Four, End of Act Five  
  
Act Six, Scene One  
  
Setting: The empty house.  
  
Cinderella runs into her house, clad in her old rags again.  
  
She rushes to rub dirt on her face and to tie an apron around her waist  
  
She takes the other shoe and hides it in the oven  
  
Enter: Stepmother, Anastacia, and Jezebel  
  
Stepmother runs over to Cinderella and grabs her by the shoulders  
  
Stepmother: What do you think you were doing, girl? Going to a forbidden ball, in stolen clothes none-the-less! You weren't supposed to leave the house! You wretched girl! You will have a punishment like no other! You ruined my daughters' chances of getting married to the Prince! Get into the cellar where you belong, and don't even think of coming out! You'll get no dinner for a week!  
  
Stepmother keps shaking Cinderella  
  
Cinderella is crying  
  
When Stepmother lets go of Cinderella, she runs out of the room  
  
Stepmother turns to Anastacia and Jezebel, who have shocked looks on their faces  
  
She looks around the room  
  
Stepmother: How on earth did she get all of her chores done if she was at the ball the whole time? Something fishy is going on here.  
  
A knock sounds at the door  
  
Stepmother goes over to the door and opens it  
  
Stepmother: Yes? Oh, your Highness!  
  
Enter: Prince  
  
End of Scene One  
  
Act Six, Scene Two  
  
Setting: Prince, Anastacia, Jezebel, and Stepmother are all standing in the kitchen together. Prince is holding Cinderella's shoe.  
  
Prince: Madam, I have this shoe, that belongs to someone I met. whoever it fits, I have promised myself I will marry. I plan to try it one everyone.  
  
Stepmother: pushing Anastacia forward: It's Anastacia's, isn't it dear?  
  
Anastacia: Yes, Mother.  
  
Prince kneels down by a stool  
  
Prince: Sit here and I will try it on your foot.  
  
Anastacia sits  
  
Prince trys the shoe on Anastacia, it doesn't fit  
  
Anastacia stands up  
  
Anastacia: I'm sorry, the shoe doesn't fit.  
  
Jezebel pushes Anastacia aside  
  
Jezebel: It fits me!  
  
Jezebel sits on the stool, the Prince trys on the shoe, it does not fit  
  
Stepmother pulls Jezebel off of the stool  
  
Stepmother: It fits me! I completely forgot that that was my shoe. Here, give it to me!  
  
Stepmother takes the shoe and manages to cram it on her foot  
  
Stepmother: There, see, it fits!  
  
Prince shakes his head  
  
Prince: No, it's too small.  
  
Prince hears noise from cellar  
  
Prince moves towards cellar  
  
Stepmother moves in front of Prince  
  
Stepmother: There is no one down there, it is just the cat!  
  
Enter: Cinderella  
  
Prince bows to Cinderella and she curtsies  
  
Prince gestures Cinderella over to the stool  
  
Cinderella sits on the stool  
  
Prince trys shoe on Cinderella, it fits perfectly, and he smiles up at her  
  
Cinderella smiles back, and getting up, takes the other shoe out of the oven and slips it onto her foot  
  
The Prince's smile grows wider, and he grabs Cinderella and twirls her around  
  
Stepmother: She's only a servingwench! She never went to your stupid ball! She's ugly, and lazy, and stupid, and-  
  
Prince: loudly: She's my bride.  
  
Stepmother looks shocked  
  
Prince: And you three are banished from the kingdom. Forever.  
  
Cinderella whispers something in the Prince's ear  
  
The Prince points to Anastacia  
  
Prince: Except for you. You will be her maid.  
  
Anastacia smiles  
  
The Prince opens the door and shoves a sobbing Stepmother and Jezebel out of the house  
  
Anastacia goes with them to say her goodbyes  
  
Prince: Can you tell me your real name now?  
  
Cinderella: smiling: Ellabeth. But I have been called by my family Cinderella for so long that no one even knows what my real name is anymore except for me.  
  
Prince: Ellabeth. Well I will call you that all of the time. My bride.  
  
He smiles at her  
  
Prince: My bride.  
  
Cinderella smiles happily.  
  
THE END 


End file.
